Sakura
by Datter Av Sverdet
Summary: Porque los adultos lo entiende a medias, porque ellos saben algunas cosas, porque Sakura no lo sabe pero cree saberlo.


**Sakura**

**[*][*][*][*][*]^[*][*][*][*][*]**

_Naruto_

Para Sakura las cosas no son tan fáciles. Intentar siempre llegar a ser como Naruto **nunca** es fácil, para ella ser como Naruto es estar en un sexto piso al cual se tiene que llegar a saltos gigantes pero ella siempre pega brinquitos y jamás puede llegar a la altura.

En ocasiones Sakura siente ser un pequeño insecto, al cual con mucha facilidad lo pueden pisotear y seguir de largo sin sentir remordimiento hacia el pequeño insecto aplastado, así la hace sentir Karin. La molesta niña de gafas y cabello rojo que siempre se empreña hacerle recordar lo grande de frente o lo extraño del color de su cabello.

Sakura no es tonta, es por eso que ella sabe que no es Naruto y aunque intente poner una gran escalera para llegar a su hermano jamás llegara. No hay una escalera lo suficientemente grande para llegar.

Para Sakura, Naruto era todo lo que se le podía imaginas; siempre que tenia una meta fija a la cual seguir, luchaba con todos sus fuerzas para pelearla hasta llegar a ella. Para Naruto no existía un _no puedo_ o _es imposible_, sus palabras siempre eran; _si te esfuerzas por conseguirlo, lo lograras_.

Naruto no se rendía, y para Sakura querer ser alguien tan brillante como Naruto le era imposible.

Ella era débil; cada vez que alguien como Karin o alguna de su grupo, se burlaba de ella o la molestaba, sin poder evitarlo lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos, apretaba los puños y tensaba su mandíbula para que su propia impotencia no explotara.

Y mientras que él, su hermano, no se dejaba intimidar por nadie y jamás se rendía. Nunca dejaba que nadie lo trate por menos y cuando lo hacia, demostraba que podía ser más de lo que aparentaba.

Porque Sakura es chiquitita. Y para Sakura… Naruto era demasiado grande.

**[*][*][*][*][*]^[*][*][*][*][*]**

_Sasuke_

Sasuke es el mejor amigo de su hermano, cada vez que lo ve pasar siente un constante golpecito en su pecho y un suave sonrojo se pone en sus mejillas. Sakura no entiende que es eso pero cada vez que pasa su madre y la tía Mikoto comienzan a hablar sobre que las niñas maduran más rápido que los niños y de que posiblemente tal vez sean futuras suegras.

Ella no entiende el porque de esto, no entiende porque dicen eso pero le molesta. Sobre todo porque Sasuke no le hablaba cuando ellas comienzan a hacer ese tipo de comentarios, no sabe que significa pero si es tan malo como para que Sasuke no le hable; no le gusta que hablen de eso.

Papá a diferencia frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos, comienza a refunfuñar cosas que no entiende por eso cuando mueve la cabeza de lado y se le queda mirando esperando entender lo que dice, él la toma en sus brazos y comienza a decir que le prometa que ella solo era su princesita.

Sakura lo promete pero no llega a entender el porque debe de prometer eso pero con tal de ver a su padre contento ella lo hace.

No comprende tampoco el porque le duele el pecho, es extraño pero cada vez que ve a Sasuke con alguna niña extraña le duele mucho. No llora porque ella quiere ser, _es_, fuerte. Pero duele mucho, como en aquellos momentos en los cuales tropieza con una piedra y se lastima, algo parecido pero no igual.

Sakura no lo entiende pero se refugia en Naruto. Naruto siempre la protegerá de todo dolor y ella lo sabe.

En otros momentos no se refugia en Naruto, no porque no quiera sino que siente que su refugio es Sasuke, raro es que él acepte ser su refugio en esos momentos. Momentos en los cuales Karin se empeña en molestarla y es Sasuke quien la deja en su lugar.

Karin siempre se empeña en decir que él es su novio, ella no entiende que es novio pero le molesta que la pelirroja diga que es la novia de Sasuke. Pero siempre esta Ino, e Ino siempre dice que no es verdad porque Sasuke es novio de Sakura y cuando eso pasa Sakura se transforma en una cereza. No lo puede evitar y al parecer esas cosas molestan a Karin.

Sobre todo cuando es Sasuke quien se pone en la contra de la pelirroja.

**[*][*][*][*][*]^[*][*][*][*][*]**

_Itachi-Niisan_

Le gusta estar con Naruto o Sasuke pero siente y sabe que siempre estará **su** Itachi-Niisan. Y aunque a veces no entiende muchas cosas que él le dice, siente que cuando todo este mal y sienta enormes ganas de llorar y ni Naruto ni Sasuke le pueden ayudar siempre estará su Niisan.

Él la entiende de alguna manera y ella no sabe como lo hace pero sabe que lo hace.

Siente una conexión distinta a la de con Naruto o Sasuke, son como una misma persona siempre dice Tsunade-Obachan. Sakura no sabe que es eso de una misma persona pero sabe que Niisan siempre entiende lo que ella quiere decir sin hablar, con solo mirarla a los ojos entiende que en palabras ella trata de expresar.

Niisan es quien le dice las cosas que los adultos tratan de esconderle, ella lo aprecia como aprecia a Naruto pero no tanto como lo hace con Sasuke. Itachi es su otro hermano mayor.

Él sabe que ella no entiende cuando las personas dice cosas sobre ella y su ototo, la entiende porque le frustra que digan esos de ellos cuando apenas son unos niños que no saben nada de lo que él sabe muy bien es amor.

Le molestas que a veces no vean como Sakura se entristece al ver que por esos mismos comentarios su ototo no le habla. Él es quien pone el hombro cuando siente que Sakura se cae, él no es Naruto que siempre le da ánimos para seguir luchando contra los demás, él no es Sasuke quien siempre la protege con disimulo la mayoría del tiempo pero estaba seguro que su hermano menor golpearía hasta matar por la pequeña rosada.

Él no era ellos, ambos lo saben pero ambos comparten una mente y un corazón por así decir. Ellos se entiende entre sí, cuando Itachi sabe que Sakura caerá es él quien le toma de la mano antes de que se de contra el suelo. Naruto la anima aseguir un camino, Sasuke la defiende contra cualquier cosa e Itachi es su mano ayuda.

Itachi es quien le dice el como, el porque y se lo explica. Itachi es quien que cuando se pone a llorar por algo, la esconde y se queda con ella a devorar chocolates que trae con él a la vez que le devuelve el humor.

Itachi no es Naruto, Itachi no es Sasuke. Itachi es el confidente de Sakura, Itachi aria cualquier cosa por la pequeña Namikaze ¿Por qué? Porque Itachi también quiso una hermana alguna vez.

Sakura es su pequeña hermana menor.

**[*][*][*][*][*]^[*][*][*][*][*]**

_Sakura_

Tal vez Sakura no entienda mucha cosas y no sepas otras tantas pero de lo estaba segura es que sin ellos tres ella no seria quien es, siente como les debiera algo muy grande pero no sabe muy bien como se los pagara.

Tal vez Sakura no lo vea con la claridad con las que los demás lo ven. Porque ellos si entienden, lo comprender mejor que esos cuatro niños. Porque los adultos ven cosas que a veces los niños pasan de alto tal como los niños ven cosas que los adultos no notan. De alguna manera los adultos no lo pueden evitar.

Entre esos niños había una unión, todo por la llegada de un bebé de cabellos rosa que en poco tiempo se gano el corazón de más de uno.

Sakura no lo sabe. Los chicos lo intuyen. Los adultos los ven con todos los ojos, bueno casi. Hay cosas que solo Sakura ve.

Porque ella ve cuando Naruto cae pero lo ve volverse a levantar y al mismo tiempo es capas de levantar a otras personas con él. Porque ella ve como Sasuke se siente opacada por al imagen de su hermano mayor pero también ve aquellas cosas que solo Sasuke puede hacer que por un momentos hace ver un brillo de orgullo en los ojos del tío Fugaku, este lo niega pero Sakura sabe que había un brillo en sus ojos. Porque ella ve como Itachi escapa porque no quiere ser el niño perfecto de su padre pero no deja que los demás vean lo que realmente quiere ser porque Itachi usa una mascara con los adultos.

Sakura conoce miles y miles de secretos, secretos que están en imágenes no en palabras. Ella sabe cada unos de esos secretos, ellos no lo dijeron pero ella los ve en sus ojos.

Por que sus ojos verdes pueden ver a través de los negros ojos Uchiha y los azules ojos Namikaze. Sus ojos los desarma o les da fuerza con solo una miraba.

Porque los adultos lo entiende a medias, porque ellos saben algunas cosas, porque Sakura no lo sabe pero cree saberlo.

Porque aunque nadie lo vea, porque aunque Sakura no lo note, porque aunque ellos no lo comprendan; ellos son los caballeros y Sakura, Sakura es la pequeña guerrera.

_fin_


End file.
